True Thoxians
'Marriage/Courtship' People tend to marry at a rather Young age, but even so it's considered a bad omen to marry someone who is still a Virgin. This custom is mostly carried on by those of lower birth, but is still recognized by members of prominent families. All married people are expected and even urged to have at least Three afffairs every year. If these affairs are done with the same person it is considered to bring good fortune. 'Family' Before the arrival of the Sakhanaden Exiles the Thoxians lived in small villages and cared Little for what Went on outside of their plains. Back then they had a unique government system which involved no inheritance laws, no rule of the strong or the wealthy. They followed the man with the longest cock, pure and simple. This is viewed as proof of their animalistic nature and shows how much they need the Sakhanaden in order to prevent chaos, or so says the Sakhanaden at least. The Thoxians themselves consider this a weird but somehow amusing piece of history. 'Children' 'Elders' They believe it is very important to show your ancestors that you still care for them, and so they spend one week every year inside their family crypt which is during that time guarded by a Deathguard who keeps them in. 'Gender Structures' Appearance 'Clothing' 'Hair' 'Beauty' 'Body' Culture 'Architecture' 'Art' They express themselves by styling their bodies with piercings of many kinds. All Thoxians wear a certain pattern of piercings, or a certain material, which is a sign of what distinct family you descend from. 'Literature' 'Language' 'Music' 'Food' 'Calendar/Time Keeping' 'Education' 'Death and Burial Practices' Every family has their own family Crypt where the bones of their ancestors have rested for generations, and it is a very important part of a Thoxians Life that in Death you should be with your kin. They Believe that if your body isn't returned to your crypt you are forced to walk the World in undeath, seeking your crypt. Skulls of important persons believed to still hold the soul of the deceased inside the bone. Because of this people would spare the skull of a person they have held in high regard, someone they defeated in combat, or someone they loathed. The usages for these skulls vary, but most people tend to seek guidance from former teachers or friends, ask a fallen warrior for strength, or mock their fallen foes for being beaten. 'Punishment' 'Class/Caste' A person of a lower caste is forbidden from looking a person in the Eye of a higher caste. Another example of how low the True Thoxians are on the food chain in Athox is that they aren't allowed to earn money or own property without a written decree from a Prince or one of his Magisters. These decrees, called dajj, are very expensive so most citizens are too poor to legally own the houses they live in. The dajj can also be inherited, if your father or mother owned one for you house or shop, or they can be earned by performing something extraordinary and catching they eye of the right people. 'Slavery' One type of work solely done by slaves is to wave off flies - the Thoxians Believe all Life to be of equal value and therefore consider it rude to wave off what they consider to be Another Life.